


Holy

by MrsNea



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNea/pseuds/MrsNea
Summary: Y/N is the newest member in the Avengers and she is just what Steve needs in his life right now.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Writing Challange on Tumblr. My prompt was Florida Georgia Line's song H.O.L.Y.

Steve was looking out on the rain. He heard the laughter in the distance but did not feel like he could join. The loneliness he was feeling was crippling. They had saved the world for what felt like the hundredth time and he did not know what to do anymore.   
“Steve, come meet our new recruit,” Nat said from the doorway. The recruit whose folder Steve had not had any time or energy to read. He had absolutely no idea who was joining the team. But right now it felt like it did not matter.  
“I am coming,” Steve did not turn from the window and Nat left him alone. Steve took a few deep breaths getting ready to be Captain America for the new recruit. He just wanted to be Steve, but everyone wanted him to be Captain America, the hero. Some days he wished that he had not been found in the ice. If they just let him be frozen. 

He walks out in the hallway and hears the most beautiful laugh he has ever heard. In the common room, the team was standing with a young woman. She turns her head and sees him as he walks into the room. Steve felt his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, her eyes are sparkling with laughter and Steve finds himself smiling.   
“Y/N, meet Steve Rogers AKA Captain America,” Tony introduces them to each other. Y/N puts her hand out and Steve takes it. The warmth from her hand seems to warm up his whole body. He did not want to let go of her hand, but he knew he needed it.   
“Nice to meet you, Captain,” her smile is like the sun. Warm and light.  
“You too,” Steve gets out. He swallows and looks around the room. Bucky is smirking at him.   
“All right people,” Tony says. “Let’s have a party this weekend to celebrate our newest member.” Of course Tony wanted to throw a party. Steve is feeling his mood drop. He could not put on a mask for a lot of people he did not know right now. When would he be able to be Steve? He saw Y/N looking right at him. Was she disappointed now that she met Captain America? 

You looked at Steve and saw how his body went almost rigid when Tony said they were going to have a party. And his smile disappeared from his beautiful eyes.   
“Excuse me, Tony,” you said and got his attention, in fact, you got the whole team’s attention. “Could we not just have a team dinner? I would love to get to know you all, instead of meeting a lot of people I probably won’t see again.” Tony tilted his head and nodded.’’  
“That is a great idea,” Wanda put an arm over your shoulder. The rest of the team agrees and you decide to have dinner on Saturday if you did not get any missions. This would get you some time to settle into your new living space and get the hang of things. Wanda took you to show you your room and when you left the room you could feel Steve’s eyes follow you. 

“That was really nice of you to do,” Wanda said when you were in the hallway.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” you laugh and she shakes her head. Wanda dropped the subject and opened a door.   
“This will be your room,” she says and you walk in. A small gasp leaves your lips. Wanda laughs.   
“Tony does everything big,” she said and you look around the room. It was bigger than your last apartment. The room was big. It had a big king-size bed, a sitting group, a big desk, and a kitchenette. You stepped into the room and walked over to the first door. It was a bathroom. A big bathroom, with both a shower and a bathtub. The other door was a walk-in closet.   
“Think you will be comfortable here?” Wanda smiles at you. You just nod.   
“Tony lets us do almost whatever we want with the rooms,” Wanda walked over to one of the windows. “Just tell him if something is missing or if there is anything you want to change.” Wanda turns to you and you feel a tear roll down your cheek.  
“This feels like a dream,” you whisper out. Wanda walks over to you and pulls you into her arms.  
“Hey, you deserve this. You have worked hard to get here,” Wanda says and with her help, you get it together. Wanda had been one of the reasons you had joined the team. You were a Hydra experiment and had spent the last 8 years of your life trapped by Hydra. They had tried to make a new kind of a mix between The Winter Soldier and A Widow. They had ended up with you, the Winter Widow they called you. What they had not understood was that brainwashing did not work on you, and that gave you the perfect way to escape. Since you knew about Nick Fury from before your capture you had sought him out and he had insisted on you joining the Avengers, after a couple of months resting and then a couple of months training. That was how you one year after your escape had ended up with the Avengers. Wanda had been your first contact with the Avengers. She had been sent by Tony to make sure you weren’t a Hydra spy and after that, you had kept in touch. You had a feeling that Wanda saw you as a little sister and someone she had something in common with. You knew that most of the team would be aware of your story, but it was not something that you were ashamed of. It was just your past.  
You thank Wanda and she leaves you alone to get your things unpacked. Instead, you lay down on your bed and close your eyes. You felt safe and happy. With a big smile, you fall asleep.

The next morning you wake up early, which was not strange as you had gotten almost 12 hours of sleep. You look around your room smiling. Opening a bag you pull on training clothes and leave your room. You needed something to eat before you could train. In the kitchen you find Steve reading a newspaper. The sight makes you smile.   
“Good morning, Captain,” You say when he lifts his head.  
“Good morning,” Steve says and gives you a smile that makes your knees weak. “Please, call me Steve.”  
“Steve,” you say and nod. You ate your breakfast in silence, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. You could feel Steve’s eyes on you from time to time, but you ignored it. He was probably just curious about the newest team member.   
“Wanda said something about you go out running in the mornings,” you smile at Steve and he looks up from the newspaper.  
“Yes,” Steve nodded. “I run every morning, sometimes with Sam and Bucky, sometimes alone.”  
“Could I go with you tomorrow?” you look down at the table.   
“Yes,” Steve said fast, then he cleared his throat. “I mean, off course. Tomorrow 5:30?”  
“That will be great,” you answered and smiled at him. The rest of the team started coming into the kitchen one by one. And soon there was a whole lot more talking going on in the kitchen. You look around noticing that Steve has left. It confused you, but Wanda asked you something so you dropped it.

The next morning Steve stood waiting for Y/N in the kitchen. He was nervous, but he did not know why. It could have something to do with the fact that her smile lights up the darkness. Or her laugh makes butterflies dance around in his stomach. For the first time in a long while he was looking forward to start the day. He had hope.  
“Good morning, Steve,” she greeted him when she stepped into the kitchen. Her face had a big smile and her eyes were glittering with laughter.   
“Good morning, Y/N,” he replied and smiled at her. “Shall we?” She nodded and they went out.   
Steve started at an easy pace to warm up and there was a comfortable silence between them. All that could be heard was the birds singing in the trees and their steps on the ground. Steve slowly started to increase the pace and Y/N followed his lead. After a few minutes they were running the pace that Steve normally runs, and Y/N was not showing any sign that it was too fast for her. They ran for an hour and Steve enjoyed just being out in the air. When the compound came into view they started to slow the pace and Steve wanted to say something but did not find any words in his brain.   
“Do you take this route every day?” Y/N asked him and Steve was happy that she talked first.  
“No, I have about ten different routes that I alternate,” Steve answered. “Some are longer than this one.”  
“Maybe you can show me some more routes?” Y/N turned her head to Steve and smiled.   
“How about tomorrow?” Steve said and Y/N smile got even brighter. It was as Steve was watching the sun and his heart rate increased. He did not look where he was going and almost lost his footing but Y/N was faster. Her hand took a hold of his arm and kept him steady.   
“Thank you,” Steve blushed. Y/N just waved it away. “You are really strong.” was all Steve could think to say. Y/N laughed. Steve raised his brows and Y/N stopped laughing.  
“Wait, you don’t know?” she asked and tilted her head.   
“What?” Y/N cleared her throat.  
“That I am like you, well no, wait,” she corrected herself. “I am like Bucky. Or more like Bucky. Well, a mix between Bucky and Natasha.” She looked down on the ground.   
“Explain please,” Steve took a step closer to her and put a hand on her arm. She looked up on him.   
“I am a Hydra experiment,” She explained. “They wanted to make a mix between the Winter Soldier and the Widows. And that is what I am. They call me the Winter widow.” She took a deep breath. “I just thought you knew. I mean, you are the captain of the team.”  
Steve scratched the back of his neck.   
“I am a bit behind on my paperwork,” He kicked a stone away and together they started to walk back to the compound. “I should have read your folder a couple of days now, but there was no time. I am sorry.”  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Y/N placed her hand on his arm. “I guess being a leader is a lot of work.” Steve shrugged his shoulders. He did not want to get into it with her. Just the thought of all the papers that were currently on his desk that needed to be looked at was daunting and gave him a feeling of dread. Y/N changed the topic, it was as if she could read him. They walked to the kitchen to get some water.

“Hey,” Bucky greeted Steve and you when he came into the kitchen. “Where did you go this morning Punk?” Steve looks at his friend with lifted eyebrows.  
“What do you mean?” Bucky crosses his arms.  
“Well, you did not show up for our running time this morning? I had to run with Sam. He is slower than a snail.” You hid a small giggle in your hand, but both the supersoldiers heard you and turned to look at you.  
“I am sorry, Bucky,” You say and walk over to him. “It was my fault. I asked Steve to go running with me.” You turned around to Steve.  
“I can go running by myself tomorrow, Steve,” you smiled at him. “So you can run with Bucky.”  
“No, Bucky can join us if he wants to,” Steve looked at Bucky.   
“That would be great,” you said and saw some kind of silent talking was going on between the men. “See you later.” and with that, you left the kitchen to hope into the shower.   
As you step away you hear Bucky say “You ditched me for a dame? Do you like her?” and Steve’s answers made you laugh. He said “Well you use to all the time back in the day. I figured it was my turn to ditch you.” 

In the afternoon you had just finished filling out some papers for insurance and things like that. Because apparently, even superheroes had insurance. You gathered all the papers together and went to give it to Steve. When you arrived at his office you saw him looking down and the paper stack on his desk was a lot bigger than you thought it would be. You knocked on the open door and Steve looked up from the paper in front of him. He smiled at you and made a gesture for you to step in.   
“Hey, I just wanted to come by and give you these papers,” you handed him the stack of papers. The light dimmed in his eyes and it made you sad.   
“Thank you,” Steve’s smile did not reach his eyes. He took the papers and put them in front of him. You walked around his desk and leaned against his desk beside him.  
“Steve,” you tilted your head. “When did you take a break?”  
“I don’t know,” Steve shrugged and read through the papers you had handed him.  
“Please, tell me you at least ate lunch,” You had a feeling he would say no, which he did.   
“That’s it, mister,” you took the papers away from him and placed them on his desk. “You are coming with me.” You took his hand to drag him away from his desk.   
“Y/N, it’s fine. I just really need to finish this,” Steve made a gesture to the papers on his desk.  
“You need a break, Steve,” You argued and dragged him out of his chair. His eyes became really big and you understood that he still could not really put his mind around the fact that you were as strong as him.   
“Where are we going?” Steve asked and you knew you had won.   
“We are going to the kitchen to get you some lunch and then we are going out to enjoy the sun,” you said and tugged in his hand. Together you walked to the kitchen. Sam w343 sitting at the counter eating an apple and he smirked when he saw the two of you come in together.  
You pointed on the chair next to Sam and Steve sat down.  
“The new girl is bossy,” Sam’s shoulder pushed into Steves. You smiled and looked over at the men. “Nice to see you leave the office.” Sam winked at you and Steve scoffed. Quickly you put together a couple of sandwiches and pulled out two water bottles from the fridge. You turned around to Steve and nodded for him to follow you.  
Together you walked out into the sunshine and you found a bench and sat down. Steve took a couple of deep breaths and then he sat down next to you.  
He took a big bite of the sandwich that you had given him and by the sounds he was making he liked it.  
“Thank you,” Steve said when he had finished the first sandwich. “For getting me out and for the food.” You smiled at him and handed him another sandwich.  
“You need to take better care of yourself, Steve,” You put a hand on his arm. “You need to take time and just be you. Nobody expects you to be Captain America all the time.”  
“I am not so sure about that,” Steve sighs and looks at his surroundings, not wanting to meet your eyes.  
“Well, I am,” You cross your arms. “And I am sure that the team feels the same.” Steve shakes his head.  
“If you don’t take care of yourself,” you push his arm so that he looks at you. “Then I will.” Steve laughs it away. He clearly did not believe you and you let it go. Instead, you talk about movies that were on the ever-growing list that Stee had. You decided to have a movie night that evening and when Steve had eaten up and you talked a few more minutes Steve left you outside to go in and get some more work. He took a couple of steps away before he turned around.  
“Thank you for this,” He looked more relaxed and happy. “I needed it more than I knew.” Then he turned around and walked away. You did a small victory gesture before you settled down to enjoy the sun and come up with what movie you and Steve should watch that evening. 

Y/N quickly became the reason that Steve left his room in the evenings. That he joined in on movie nights or whatever she wanted to do. She got him out of his office to eat or take walks. They went on runs every morning and sometimes Bucky or Sam or both would join. But often it was just the two of them. She noticed that Steve liked to sketch so she had given him a new sketchbook and a couple of art books she thought he would like. She dragged him to art shows and museums. Steve was feeling alive again and he did not feel like Captain America with her, or like he had to be anyone else than Steve. Just Steve.   
They started spending Sundays together, if they did not have any missions, reading books in each other’s companies. Sometimes in the Common Room, other times outside or in either one’s room.   
A few months into their friendship they started to cuddle together when they watched movies. Neither of them knew really how it started, but both of them enjoyed it so they continued doing it. They did not talk about it and soon after they started sleeping together after rough missions or just falling asleep when they spent time together. Both of them slept better together and Y/N started to steal Steve’s clothes. The team took notice of their behaviour and started to tease them. But both of them said that they were just really good friends. Of course, the team continued to tease them.

One and a half years after Y/N had joined the team Steve had realised that he was head over heels in love with Y/N. Well, he had realized it about one year into the friendship. This morning was no different. He still loved her. It was not like he had thought that the feelings would disappear. But he had not thought that his love for her would increase every single day. This morning he had woken up in bed and seen her face next to him. She had a small smile on her face and looked so peaceful. The first thing that popped into Steve’s head was how he wished he could kiss her. How he wished to wake up to the same sight every morning. Since they had fallen asleep in Y/N’s room the morning before, Steve left the bed and then the room to go into the kitchen. It was Sunday morning and they had decided to skip the running that morning and to take a morning of rest. Steve changed his clothes and took a shower then he walked into the kitchen.  
“Good morning,” Steve greeted Sam and Bucky, who was in the kitchen.  
“Good morning,” Sam smirked. “Where do you have the girlfriend?” Bucky smirked at Sam’s question.  
“We are just friends, Sam,” Steve said and this time it did not feel completely right, because Steve wanted to be more.  
“We are friends,” Bucky muttered under his breath. “But we never cuddle and sleep together.” Y/N walked into the room with Nat and Wanda. She had heard what Bucky had muttered as well as Steve.   
“Are you jealous, Bucky?” Y/N asked and Nat and Wanda laughed at how Bucky’s face fell.  
“No,” Bucky protested.  
“I mean, if you want to sleep with Steve tonight, that is fine with me,” Y/N said and the room erupted in laughter. She winked at Steve and Bucky left the room. Steve knew that Bucky was not angry with Y/N. So he did not walk after him.   
“That was fun,” Y/N walked over to the coffeemaker and poured herself a cup of coffee. Steve took it from her hands and drank from it. She scuffed and took another cup and poured for herself. Wanda. Sam and Nat were looking at them, but did not say a word. Tony comes into the kitchen.  
“Mission time,” he announces. “Wheels up in twenty.” With that Tony left the room. Steve drank his coffee fast and followed Tony out of the room. 

Twenty minutes later the whole team was in the Quinjet ready for take-off. Steve and Tony went over the mission with the team. apparently, Hydra had kidnapped a family in Spain and the team needed to save them. Tony had apparently found where the family was held and you were going there. The whole mission made you feel itchy. Something felt off. You could not place it or explain it. You walked over to Steve and dragged him away from the rest of the team.  
“I got a bad feeling in my body about this mission,” you whispered to Steve. He tilted his head.  
“I can’t explain it, but it’s like something is gnawing on the back of my mind.” Steve nodded. He trusted your instincts and he never made you feel stupid.   
“Thank you for telling me,” Steve said and took your hand. “We will have to be extra careful on the mission. I want you close to me at all times.” You nodded. Steve and you often partnered up on missions. You spent so much time together that you often could read each other without needing words. It made missions a lot easier. Steve gave you a hug and a kiss on your forehead before he went back to Tony to go over the mission again. 

The Quinjet touched down a few hundred meters away from the Hydra base that was holding the family. Steve gave out some last-minute orders and then you left the Quinjet. Steve and you were going in together. It was quiet and no Hydra agents were in sight.   
“Where are all the guards?” you asked and Steve looked around. You went to one of the doors and Steve opened it slowly. You stood ready with a gun, but the hallway was empty. Steve went in and you followed him. In the coms, you heard that no other member of the team had seen any agents so far. It feels weird. When you walked into a big room in the end of the hallway you saw what was wrong. Bombs, lots of bombs. The whole house would be blown up.  
“It’s a setup. Everyone out.” You yelled in the coms. Steve turned around and saw the bombs. You started to run down the hallway, but there was a beep and Steve threw himself on you. The bombs went off and everything became black.   
You hear the team yelling and feel something heavy on you. Steve, you think and try to move.  
“Steve,” you get out. He seemed to be out cold. You hear Bucky’s voice close to you.  
“Bucky!” you try to yell. But it sounded more like a whisper. “We are here.”  
“Y/N, we are coming for you,” you hear Bucky say and you feel like you can relax. You tried to move, but something other than Steve was weighing you down. It was dark so you could not see anything. Then suddenly some light comes and you see Bucky’s face. Weight is lifted off of you and finally, you are free. You turn Steve around and try to get some life in him, but he is not responding. Bucky lifts him up to take him to the Quinjet. Your body hurts, but you follow him and the rest of the team as fast as you can. Steve needed medical attention and Clint flew the Quinjet away as soon as you all were on. Nat insists on looking at your cuts and bruises, but you want to be by Steve’s side. It was as if you could not breathe. You needed to see his blue eyes look at you. You needed to hear him laugh. Nat gets her way and you move to a bathroom to look you over.   
“He will be fine,” Nat says and nods to Steve’s direction.   
“I know,” you say and bite your bottom lip. “It’s just that I need to see his eyes. I need him to wake up.” Nat finishes up and you can go back to Steve’s side. As you had suspected you were almost unharmed. A few big bruises and three cuts, that was it. You knew it would have been worse if Steve had not jumped on you.   
“He is starting to wake up,” Bruce said when you walked to Steve. You leaned over and looked at him. You needed him to look at you.

Steve heard Bruce and Buckys voices somewhere around him. They were talking about him.   
He opened his eyes and he was looking up in her beautiful eyes. There were tears in her eyes and around her head there was light. Almost like a halo.   
“Are you an Angel?” Steve asked. Her laugh filled his ears.  
“Absolutely not,” she smiled at him.  
“Are you sure?” he asked and she shook her head.  
“Steve, you took quite a hit,” Bucky says from his side. Steve can’t keep his eyes from Y/N face.   
“Don’t cry,” he says and a tear rolls down her cheek. “I will be fine, Sweetheart.” She nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
“Why did you do that?” She bits her bottom lip and Steve tries to get his scrambled brain to realize what she is talking about. “Why did you jump on me?”  
“Well,” Steve looks at Bucky. Not being able to meet her eyes. “I just reacted.”  
“I am a Super-Soldier as well, Steve,” She crosses her arms and is trying her best to look mad, but Steve sees right through her. She was worried about him. He wished he could take her in his arms and hug her close, but he felt drained. His head pounded and almost his entire body hurt.   
“I know, Sweetheart,” Steve said and held out his hand for her to grab. She took a hold of it and sat down next to him.   
“Get some rest,” She kissed his cheek again. “We are soon back at the compound.” Steve nodded and closed his eyes. 

When they arrived at the compound Steve was feeling a lot better. He sat up and his head was not pounding as much as before. In fact, it was getting less and less every minute. Bucky and Y/N followed him to Dr Cho so he really went. When Steve was getting his health checked Bucky went to take a shower. Y/N did not want to leave him. Dr Cho told him that he had been lucky and that he had a small concussion, but that the serum should take care of that in a matter of hours. The rest of his body was only bruised and would probably hurt for the next 24 hours, but that would also be taken care of by the serum. Dr Cho saw no need for Steve to stay at Medical if he promised that he would come back if any problems arise. Y/N promised that she would make sure that he did. Dr Cho smiled and said that they were free to go. But then he insisted that Dr Co would look over Y/N as well. Steve heard her muttering something about him being “stubborn as an old mule”. This made Dr Cho laugh, but Y/N humoured him and let Dr Cho examine her as well. Y/N smirked when Dr Cho said that all Y/N had was a couple of bruises that would be gone by the same time as Steve bruises would be gone and that her cuts were already healing nicely. With that, they left Medical.

You walked Steve to his room. Wanting to be as close to him as possible. Needing to be with him. The bombs and Steve being unconscious had made you scared. It had also made you realize what your feelings really were for the man. You loved him. More than just as a friend. So much more. All the things you told Wanda, Nat and Tony that you did not. But the thought of losing him had hurt more than all the experimentation that Hydra had done. More than anything in your entire life.   
“How about a movie night?” you asked Steve and he nodded. He still looked tired.   
“In your room?” you asked and again Steve just nodded. You opened the door to Steve’s room and went in.   
“Why don’t you take a shower and change to some sweats. I do the same,” you pointed at the closet that you knew held Steve’s sweats. “And I will get us some snacks as well.” Steve turned around and smiled at you. You stood to your toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then you left his room. You walked fast to your room and changed into a pair of leggings and a t-shirt that you had stolen from Steve a couple of months earlier. Then you walked to the kitchen to get the snacks for you. Wanda sat with Nat at the counter and when you walked in they both were wearing big smirks on their face.  
“Are you finally going to admit that you are in love with Steve,” Nat winked at you and for once you did not say that you were only friends. For once it felt like you could not keep it in.   
“Wait, no comeback?” Tony said when he joined you in the kitchen. You just shook your head.   
“Finally going to do something about your feelings for Steve,” Wanda asked and she could feel all of their eyes on her. You had no idea what to say because you did not know what to do. Should you tell Steve or should you just continue as before? You shrugged.  
“You do know he loves you too, don’t you??” Nat said and Wanda nodded. You looked at Tony,  
“He does,” Tony agreed. You started to smile and a laugh was starting to bubble in your chest.   
“I guess I need to talk to him,” you started to gather Steve’s favourite snacks and took a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge.  
“Go get him,” Nat winked at you and you left the kitchen. Hope was blooming in your chest and you hoped that you were not on your way to destroy your friendship.

Steve came out of the shower and Y/N were not back yet. He got dressed and did not feel like waiting for her so he decided to go to the kitchen and help you get everything together. He heard that Y/N were not alone in the kitchen and stopped in the hallway. He was not in the mood to talk to the rest of the team. All he wanted was to spend some time with Y/N. He decided to walk back to his room and wait for her there. His mind was spinning around and he had a flashback to the mission. When he saw the bombs. And then he saw Y/N in his mind. He saw his life without her. He knew it was PTSD that was messing with him. But he did not want to live his life without her. She was the light in his life. Steve realized he needed to tell her how he felt. Now and not push it off to later as he had been doing for a while. He was mentally preparing himself to tell her how he felt. Y/N came into the room with her hands full.  
“Hey,” She smiled at him and he just looked at her. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and it looked so good on her. He always loved when she stole his clothes. It was like she wanted a part of him with her at all times. Or that was at least how he took it. “I got all of your favourites.” He went over to her and helped her with her load of snacks. Together they put the drinks and snacks on Steve’s bedside table. Steve turned to Y/N and he can’t hold it in any longer.  
“I need to talk to you,” he says and turns to him.  
“Is something wrong?” she asks and bits her bottom lip. All he can think is how he wishes he could kiss her.   
“No, I just need to tell you something,” he says and takes a step closer to her. He takes a deep breath and she gives him a small smile.  
“Just tell me, Steve.” He nodded and tried to collect his thoughts.   
“You are the only reason that I am holding on,” Steve says and takes her hand. She smiled up at him and he found it hard to talk.“You are the light in the darkness to me and your laugh is the most wonderful sound in the world.”  
“Steve,” she tries to interrupt him.  
“You kill all the demons in my head,” Steve continued. Not wanting to stop talking now. He needed to tell her. “I don’t need to look up at the sky to see stars, I have you shining for me day and night. Your smile is all the light I need.” Her eyes were shining with tears. He caressed her cheek. “You are my Angel, my best friend and I love you.” Her smile got bigger.  
“Tell me you are never leaving me,” Steve looks her right in her eyes.   
“Why would I leave?” her eyebrows connect.  
“I don’t know,” he looks down on the floor. “Maybe you will find something or someone better.” Y/N laughed.   
“I will never leave you, Steve,” she put a hand on his cheek. “And as far as someone better. There is nobody better than you.” She stood up on her toes to kiss him. Steve returned the kiss and feeling her lips against his was better than he could ever have imagined. She broke the kiss and looked up at him.  
“I love you too,” She said and he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed and he put her down on the floor again.   
“And for the record,” she said and pulled him with her over to the bed. “You are the best thing about my days. You always make me laugh. You are the reason behind my smiles most of the time and it’s with you that I feel at home.” Steve sat down on his bed and pulled her into his lap.   
“I love you,” he kissed her and together they fell back into the bed. Laughing and kissing. Both happy to finally be with the person they loved. 

The end

~ *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~


End file.
